


Two Sides To Every Story

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, this is only ONE side of this story. The companion piece, which was written several years ago by an author named Naoki, has vanished. So all you get to read of this lovely high school drama is Kyo's POV. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides To Every Story

Two Sides to Every Story:

Inconsistent

 

Genre: humor, romance

Archive: -anrui-, please ask first

Warnings: AU, Kyo’s mean.

Pairings: KxK

Rating: NC-17

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: (Written in 2004.) Co-written with Naoki. Unfinished as of now. This part is written in Kyo’s POV. For Kaoru’s, go read on Naoki’s LJ.

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

 

*

When I woke up that morning, I was in agony. I had a hangover from the party I'd gone to yesterday, but thankfully no nausea. Flinging my arm around, it finally collided with the alarm clock--that annoying buzzing that had disturbed my sleep--and threw the fucker clear across the room. The sun was blaring into my eyes, and I fervently cursed the person who had raised my blinds--then I remembered that person was me.

 

Stumbling around my room with half-closed eyes, I finally managed to find my school uniform, and slipped out of my room, down the hall to the only bathroom in our tiny house. I could hear my younger brother and sister downstairs, screeching and watching T.V. with the volume way too loud. I turned the water knobs, and it almost drowned out the sound of their high pitched voices.

 

I guess you could say that was the way the rest of my morning progressed--everything was heard through the distorted sound of water. That is, until I was stopped in the halls. Some kid--I didn't fuckin' know his name--walked right into me! What the fuck, kid? Watch where you're going! I know I'm short, but that doesn't mean I'm fucking see-through!

 

"Where is W24?" the kid asked, looking down his nose at me like I was some pauper and he was a prince. Pft. I looked that asshole up and down, determining that no, he was no fucking prince. He was just about as messy looking as I was.

 

The light bulb went on then, and I suppressed a malicious smile. "W24, eh? You keep going down this corridor, and up them steps," I told him, mentally congratulating myself. Then I walked away, thinking about the look on his face when he realized I'd duped him, and led him to the faculty lounge--in the complete opposite direction of W24.

 

That was pretty much the highlight of my morning. Classes progressed slowly--the underwater-speech taking effect again. Actually, when I was little I used to watch the cartoon, Charlie Brown, and the adults always had this "wha wha whaaa" voice going on. That's kind of what it was like for me.

 

Anyway, then lunch came, and I strode into the lunch room, barely glancing at the rest of my peers. They were inferior to me. When I was thirty years old and living in a mansion with Beauties at my beck and call, they'd be in a small home, knocking up their mediocre wives for the third time.

 

Instead I headed directly for the table housing all my delinquent friends, which really wasn't all that many. There was Die, who spent most of his high school career in the head master's office, due to his incessant chattering in class and failure to pay attention. It was soon discovered that my redheaded compadre had ADHD-- Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Then there was Toshiya, who was commonly known as the school's most badass slut. Shinya, the oddball in our little group--he was great at school, very polite--the only fault we could find was his penchant for women's clothing.

 

That was it for our little demonic pep squad. The terrors of the school. The four of us were well known in the detention hall-- although Shinya's were most often for crossdressing at school. One of my favorite instances is when he wore a skirt to school...on a regular school day. They sent him immediately to In-School Suspension, and he spent the rest of the day there--told him he couldn't wear non-uniforms on a uniform day. So the next day Shinya came to school again--in the girl's uniform. Of course then they told him that was illegal. After that Shinya only wore skirts on Casual Days...and spent those days in In-School Suspension.

 

I love my friends--but if you ever tell them I said that, I'll hunt you down and make you eat your own liver for breakfast.

 

As I got up to get a water from the vending machine, I noticed the boy from earlier that day. He was sitting by himself, long violet hair hiding his face from the rest of the world like a curtain. I wondered briefly if he'd ever found his classroom.

 

Feeling quite spiteful, for certain, I grabbed my bottled water from the machine and instead of returning to my table, plopped down at his. I watched him look up at me and timidly question my being there. "Did you find your way in the end?" I was unable to resist asking.

 

"Yes, thank you. I think you should use a map next time before you give anyone directions," he said cattily, and I suppressed the urge to grin. The violet haired boy then got up and left the cafeteria in a huff. Whistling a merry tune, I got up and walked back to my table.

 

"Okay, so what's the deal with the new kid?" Die asked upon my return, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. I shrugged nonchalantly. What was it with him that bugged me so much? For one, he was audacious; wearing street clothes to a school where uniforms were mandatory. Second, he had a huge fucking ego--knocking into me like that when he could obviously see me! Lastly, there was just something about him...that bugged me, some elusive feeling I couldn't quite pin down.

 

"Whoever he is, he's fuckin' hot," Toshiya added his two cents worth, and I fought the urge to growl at him. "Toshiya, you could have anybody you wanted in this fucking school, except him," I shot back, straddling the bench and sitting down. "Why's that?" Toshiya asked, his voice taking on a certain amount of surety, "You already stake your claim on him?"

 

The growl I'd been fighting managed to escape. I saw Shinya's lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile. "That's Kyo-ese for 'yes', Toshiya, just in case you were having trouble understanding," the younger boy said, sounding highly amused. Die laughed in response, and he and Shinya started talking about how they were going to make a Kyo-ese translation dictionary.

 

Toshiya started talking about his numerous boy- and girlfriends, offering to fix Die or Shinya up with one of them. Then, to me he added, "I don't think you need me to fix you up, Kyo. After all, you've already got your sights set on the new kid."

 

I growled, denial filling my every pore. I was not fucking lusting after some other guy. "Unlike you, Toshiya, I'm not a complete fruit." The lunch bell rang, and I left my friends guffawing raucously.

 

Walking down the hallway, anger fueling my every step, I came up with the perfect plan to make my friends quit with their homo accusations. Leaning casually against the locker I happened to know belonged to the purple-haired boy, I waited for him, intent on teaching him and everyone else a lesson. That's right, no one fucks with Kyo Niimura.

 

I saw him hesitate when he saw me, but continued to pose against his locker, completely relaxed. "Could you please move?" he asked when he was standing close enough to be heard. I turned to face him, my expression giving away nothing. "No one tells me what to do, pal." He seemed slightly shocked at my response, but then we both heard laughter over his shoulder.

 

My tall redheaded compatriot rounded the corner, grinning and quite obviously amused. Then the kid started laughing too, and my anger rushed in my veins, renewed in its force. "Are you laughing at me? Die, I think this twerp is laughing at me," I said, straightening from my post. "Then you thought wrong. And this twerp has a name, shortie," he spat back at me, and I decided then and there that I'd have to make my point a bit clearer to him.

 

Turning to face him, I cracked my neck, flexed my fingers, and then my fist was flying towards him in a movement so fast I couldn't even follow it. I felt the hard impact as my fist connected with his nose. I felt his flesh yield and blood begin to flow, and when I pulled away he was cradling his nose with both hands, moaning softly. "Apologize," I ordered, my tone meaning business. The boy simply continued to clutch at his face, staring in wonder at the blood dripping between his hands. "Apologize," I barked, my voice sharper this time like that of a needle puncturing a balloon.

 

"...N-No..." That was it, that was all he said. I was aiming a brutal punch to his stomach before I even thought about it. Die stood back calmly, watching everything, for once not speaking at all. He fell to his knees, and I felt a momentary twinge of guilt before I ruthlessly told my conscience to shut the fuck up--it didn't know what it was talking about. "If you just apologize for everything you've done, we'll let you go now. Seeing as you wish to make it hard on yourself, I have no other choice than to teach you a lesson." Die was walking towards us now, coming to join the fight.

 

He was never one to resist a good ol' fashioned brawl. I suppose that was the one thing all of us delinquents had in common--we all fought. Even Shinya, surprisingly. Of course, you'd have to if you wanted to be a crossdresser in such a narrow-minded society. Toshiya fought because he had to defend himself from all the people who wanted to kick his ass--he was beaten up pretty bad freshmen year, but after that he toughened up fast.

 

The violet haired boy was rising, and before I knew it, Die was cradling his jaw with wide eyes. He couldn't actually believe that someone had hit him. Then the kid tried to trip me, but I leapt back, out of the way. Off balance, the kid fell back into the row of lockers behind us. Die was on him in a second, keeping his ass pinned there. "Play nice," Die told him, for once sounding stern and authoritarian. My friend gripped the boy's shirt, and pulled forward slightly before slamming him back again.

 

I winced slightly in sympathy, having experienced that when I was younger, before I learned that to be respected, you have to coerce some people. Then the boy retaliated by kicking Die in the nuts, and any sympathy I may have felt for him vanished. No one fucking touches my friends. Rushing forward, I gripped his collar, and pulled back my arm, ready to bash his fucking face in.

 

"Kyo! Kyo! What do you think you're doing!?" Fuck, I cursed to myself as my music teacher came barreling down the hallway. Growling, I shoved the kid away from me, saying lowly, "I'll finish you for this." The teacher sentenced the three of us--Die included--to detention right after school, and I fought the urge to cry, 'Home again! Home again! Jiggity jig!'

 

Then we were shipped off to the nurse. Die was given an ice pack for his...lower region, and the boy, whose name was Kaoru as the nurse stated, had his nose tended to. There was no permanent damage. Probably some bruising tomorrow, but nothing too intense. I was pretty much fine except for a couple scrapes.

 

We were released back to class, and by the time detention rolled around, Die was nowhere to be found. He and Toshiya had decided to skip the rest of the day, opting to head down to the arcade center or maybe cruise around the red light district for awhile--just so long as it was something fun.

 

*

 

I got to the detention hall first, and told the teacher a completely fabricated version of what had led up to the fight. Then I reclined in a desk, resigned to my return to my home away from home. Kaoru arrived a minute or so later. "Now that you are both here I would like one of you to explain what happened," the teacher ordered as the kid sat in a desk a few seats away from me.

 

I looked away, pretending disinterest. She'd already heard my fable, now it was time for her to hear Kaoru's version. "I was on my way to my locker, when I saw Kyo leaning on my door. I politely asked him to move when he refused." He seemed really nervous, I noted with vicious amusement.

 

"So you hit him?" the teacher accused, following my version of the tale. I fought to grin triumphantly. It paid to be good in at least one subject. "No, no, not at all, ma'am. He hit me first," the purple haired transfer student said, sounding slightly distraught. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. Kaoru was fucking doomed, and he didn't even know it.

 

"That's not what he says. Kyo's a good boy when he wants to be. I have no reason to believe he would strike out at someone for no reason," she said, and I wanted to tell her that she obviously didn't know me very well then. I could see that Kaoru was in complete shock. Then a knock came at the door and another teacher entered. They conversed quietly for a moment, and then the dumb bitch came back.

 

"If you'll excuse me boys, I have another, more important matter to sort out. I trust you will behave yourselves." She excused herself and quietly left the room, and I fought the urge to throw down the red carpet and wave a 'bon voyage' flag. Don't come back too soon!

 

"I see you're number one with the teachers," he muttered in my direction. I couldn't help it--I snorted out my amusement. "Hardly. I just have that particular one wrapped round my finger. You should've gotten here earlier," I said, continuing quietly; then you could've turned her to your side. It's your own fault, you moron.

 

"Look, what's your problem with me?" he asked, obviously confused and frustrated. I bet this was the first time he'd ever been in detention. Ha! He should try spending half of his school career there! Gets quite tedious after some time. "My problem with you?" I questioned, My problem with you? I don't start fights with people for no reason, you know. You, you...My problem with you is your lack of respect for those around you!" Honestly, I was just fucking making shit up--I had no idea why I'd singled him out. Maybe Toshiya was right. Maybe I was a fucking fag stuck in the closet.

 

He laughed, horribly amused. "My lack of respect? You're the one who crashed in to me and then gave me directions to the wrong part of the frigging school."

 

"I crashed in to you? Excuse me, Mr. Giant! Just because I'm a few feet smaller than yourself doesn't mean you can use it to your advantage. You weren't looking where you were going."

 

"Hardly. I saw you, but you didn't see me."

 

"Bullshit," I replied, disbelief thick in my voice. The violet haired kid sighed, and stated, "I don't have a problem with you. I apologize for crashing in to you. But how do you justify leading me in the wrong direction?"

 

I took out a pack of gum from my pocket, and proceeded to retrieve a piece for myself. "Are you an idiot or something? That was payback."

 

"What about the fight?" he asked.

 

"I had to make sure you knew you couldn't just waltz into a new school and think you own the place. I know not many people like me--it's all a part of being open with how I feel--but that doesn't give you right to talk to me in such a manner." Again, pulling reasons out of my ass.

 

"You shouldn't have lead me in the wrong direction."

 

"You shouldn't have crashed in to me without even apologizing."

 

"For God's sake! This is getting us nowhere!" he broke away, shouting. I could see that he was aggravated with me in the extreme. The same bleak amusement as before coiled in my stomach and invited me to laugh at his predicament. First day of school, and already in the detention hall. Poor baby.

 

I turned my head away, looking out of the window. I could feel his eyes on me--piercing my cool exterior, and seeing perhaps the child that still lurked inside the layers of pessimistic belligerence I had put up as my defense from the world. I wanted to hide; I wanted to yell at him to stop staring. Instead I did nothing. The conversation was finished. So much for civility.

 

The teacher walked back in the room, stating in her stern yet timid voice, "Thank you for your time. I hope not to have to call you boys in again for misbehaving. Kaoru, because you're new to this school, I'll let you off just this once. You may go home now."

 

I rose immediately from my seat, grabbing my things I'd thrown onto the floor next to me. I spared one glance back at the boy, and noticed how miserable he looked, shoulders hunched, eyes narrowed, his posture screaming anger and confusion and the overwhelming feeling of sorrow. Maybe I ought to have given him a break.

 

Nah. Fuck that sentimental mercy shit. The fuckhead needed to learn who he was dealing with. Kyo Niimura was not one to be crossed.

 

*

 

 

The next day at school was another boring one. The 'wha whaa' voices were back in action, and I wanted to slit my throat. I briefly entertained a vision of the pandemonium following, and started giggling to myself. Shinya jabbed me in the side with the tip of his pencil, glaring at me to shut the fuck up. "I'm trying to concentrate," he hissed.

 

Rolling my eyes, I acquiesced to his not-so-subtle 'request'. Slouching down in my chair, I proceeded to not pay attention to a single thing the teacher was saying. Instead I was staring outside the door, longing for the moment the bell would ring and freedom would be mine.

 

In a daze, I saw a familiar head of purple hair walk by. He was wearing a uniform today. Guess he'd finally gotten a clue. I wondered where he was going, and for the sake of boredom, at least that's what I told myself, raised my hand.

 

"Yes, Kyo?" the male teacher said, distaste evident in his voice. He didn't like me very much ever since that one April Fool's Day, where I glued all of his desk drawers shut, and put crazy glue on the handles. They had to have the medics come in and peel him off. "I've got to piss," I said, my voice as bored as I could make it. I saw the teacher cringe at my crude language, but he'd long given up on reprimanding me.

 

"Do you have your pass book?" he asked, sounding triumphant. Without that, students were held hostage in classes until the bell. Of course, I didn't fucking take anything with me to class, least of all my pass book. What a dumbfuck. Instead I glanced at Shinya, who shared a seat at the table with me.

 

I grabbed his pass book, and held it up in the air. "Right here!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat and making a quick retreat out the door. I barely suppressed the urge to turn and see Shinya's face, which was probably scowling severely. He was always accusing me of being irresponsible, and I suppose he's right. Still, I knew he wasn't mad about me taking his pass book. Shinya rarely gets mad.

 

I walked down the hall, humming a carefree tune. I could see Kaoru far down the hallway, disappearing into the boy's bathroom. Grinning, I followed suit. The door swung shut behind me. Kaoru was standing at a urinal, relieving himself, when he caught sight of me in the mirror. I saw his eyes widen imperceptibly as I jumped up onto the counter, making myself comfortable.

 

I was reaching into my pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, just as Kaoru was finishing up. He moved to wash his hands in the sink next to me, trying to ignore me out of existence. Shaking my head, I lit up. The violet haired boy was drying his hands with paper towel when I held out the packet to him. "You want?" I asked, for some reason not apparent to me, trying to ease his fear of me.

 

His hands trembled faintly as he took one, and I wondered if he was waiting for me to attack. I wasn't in the mood to fight today, and anyway, I had better targets to mess with, I'd decided. For instance, Hiroshi Motosuwa, who seemed determined to pick on Shinya. Yeah, I found out yesterday he'd cornered Shinya in this very bathroom and tried to make him suck his dick. Of course, he ended up with a knee in his groin and a black eye, but still, an insult’s an insult, and if there's one thing I do not tolerate, it's insults. Especially to my friends.

 

Reaching forward, I lit the cancer stick for him, and Kaoru sucked in an appreciative breath, drawing the fumes into his lungs with someone who had long-practiced ease of doing so. Blowing out the smoke, Kaoru asked in a soft voice, "Why are you being so nice to me today?" As I suspected, he was obviously confused.

 

Then again, so was I. Why was I being so nice to him? Well, like I said before, I had bigger fish to fry now. There was more to it though. I'd spent long hours thinking on it last night, trying to pick out the reason that I'd singled him out. I mean, there was a queue of people waiting to get the shit kicked out of them by me. Why mess up the order?

 

Finally, after agonizing hours spent in my room, I lit up a joint. It came to me then, in the haze that accompanies the drug. I liked Kaoru. Despite the fact that we were totally different people, I thought he was decent. I liked his sense of individuality, I liked his determination, I liked his unapologetic nature. He reminded me, just a little bit of myself. Then it hit me that I also liked his hair, and the line of his jaw, and his lean muscles that corded with tension when he was fighting.

 

Shrugging, I gave the simplest answer I could. "Felt kind of bad for giving you such a hard time on your first day here." He looked at me, face incredulous. "What? You certainly didn't seem sorry at the time."

 

"Hey, I never said I was consistent," I told him, voice as light as I could make it. "Honestly, the only reason I started all that bullshit with you in the hall yesterday was that my friend accused me of having taken a fancy to you."

 

"And have you?" he asked, seeming intrigued. I shrugged, trying for nonchalant, but finding my cool having deserted me. I was flustered and I knew it, and I bet he knew it too. "I suppose I have," I admitted grudgingly. Then looking up, I asked him, "Does that bother you?"

 

He was finishing up his cigarette, looking thoughtful. He snuffed it out in the sink and tossed it in the garbage can, looking at me all the while with an unreadable expression. I looked away, noticing for the first time my cigarette, burnt down to the filter. The ash fell to the floor, and I smirked, tossing the butt over Kaoru's shoulder and into the garbage.

 

Then when I focused again on Kaoru, I noticed he'd moved closer. Overwhelmingly so. I licked my lips, suddenly more nervous than before. There was an intensity in those eyes that almost hurt to see, like looking too long at the sun. The violet haired boy made a quick, darting movement and then his lips were on mine. My mind was whirling, but the only coherent thought I could come up with in that moment was that my lip was pierced; I wondered if he liked it.

 

Then Kaoru was pulling away, smirking slightly. "No, it doesn't bother me at all." I blinked, unable to come up with a response, and the other boy's smirk widened into a smile. I had to admit, I was at a complete loss for words. I wondered how boys were supposed to do this. I mean, did they date first? Did you need to ask them about everything, like with girls? 'Can I kiss you?' or 'Do you want to do something after school today?' I wondered if guys expected to be showered with money and gifts and affection like girls do.

 

"Shit," I cursed softly to myself. "What?" Kaoru asked, looking startled, "Did I do something wrong? Should I not have done that?" I shook my head at him, trying to ease his sudden unsurety. "No, no. That was all fine. I was just wondering how to go about doing this," I explained, feeling embarrassed.

 

Kaoru laughed, but not unkindly. He wasn't making fun of me, I realized; he was just laughing because I was funny. "It's just like with girls," he said, and I'm such my face reflected the horror I felt. "Really? I hate dating girls! They're always 'spend more money on me, Kyo; take me places, Kyo!' Agh, they're so self-serving and manipulating!"

 

The violet haired boy was full-out laughing now. "I lied! I lied! Guys aren't like that at all! Obviously we had a tiny bit of a miscommunication." I didn't ask him what kind of miscommunication, but I made the connection well enough on my own. Feeling suddenly timid, I leaned down and kissed Kaoru, just a fleeting caress of lips on lips. It had the desired effect and shut him up. Glad to know that trick still worked.

 

Then he was following my retreating lips with his own, and whispering quietly for me to continue. When our lips met again, it was a longer kiss, but still uncertain. We were both testing the waters, getting a feel for each other's rhythm and movements and preferences. Like, for instance, I discovered that Kaoru liked it when I licked his bottom lip, and traced the opening to his mouth with the very tip of my tongue, encouraging him to open himself to me.

 

Our mouths, our tongues battled, warred for dominance, and finally he surrendered, rolling his tongue against mine erotically. My tongue swept inside his mouth, reaching languorously into the hidden nooks and crannies, learning the flavor of him: cigarettes, honey, some kind of spicy tea, and the faint taste of mint toothpaste. He moaned into the space between us, drawing closer to me. With one hand, he encouraged me to spread my legs, and I did so. Immediately he stepped between them, and seeming content with the new closeness, wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, and rested the other on my thigh.

 

Scooting closer to the edge, I crossed my ankles behind him, feeling much akin to a monkey. Still, I felt better now that my legs weren't just dangling there, and Kaoru was trapped now against me, so life was all good.

 

The kisses continued, just as long as before, but now taking on an urgent pace. We breathed through our noses, trying to make them last even longer. Kaoru's hand trailed down from my neck, down the front of my shirt. I could feel him slowly popping the buttons open with one hand. Then when it was half-way unbuttoned, his hand slipped inside, touching my bare skin.

 

His hands were faintly cool to the touch, and gooseflesh spread across my body. Then he flicked one of my nipples, and I broke the kiss with a gasp. He'd just found one of the most sensitive places on my body, I'm ashamed to say. I actually had a girl once make me cum just by playing with my nipples: embarrassing, to say the least. Kaoru twisted it gently, and the sensation went straight to my groin. I was traitorously hard by then.

 

When I'd broken the kiss, Kaoru had moved to my neck, sucking and licking and kissing. I could feel him smiling against me, and I fought to clear my head. Wait, wait a minute, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

 

Wrapping my hands in his hair, I tugged his head up to me, and plundered his mouth forcefully, with all the aggression I could muster. Kaoru groaned delightfully, and his hips rocked forwards against my groin. I moaned in response as his arousal brushed mine, and shifted forwards for another taste of that excruciatingly good feeling. It was when I almost fell off the counter that I realized we needed to take this elsewhere.

 

Kaoru held me up, chuckling softly against me. I elbowed him jokingly. "Cut it out. It could happen to anyone," I said, defending my slightly bruised pride. I pushed Kaoru back and hopped off the counter. "Let us go elsewhere," I said, taking him and leading him towards the handicapped stall. "A bathroom stall? You want us to have sex in a bathroom stall?" Kaoru asked, voice incredulous.

 

"And where would you prefer, your majesty? Perhaps the Janitor's Closet?" I asked, locking the door behind us. Kaoru looked at me, amusement plain in his eyes. Getting impatient, I pushed him up against the flimsy metal wall, and said, "As you can see, we're kind of at a disadvantage here, so work with me." He was still smirking as I was unbuttoning his shirt, and even moreso when I pulled it off and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. He helped me finish removing mine, and then we were shirtless, and he had his arms wrapped around me, and mine were planted on either side of his head.

 

We kissed deeply, tongues tangling, whimpers and groans pouring from one throat to the other, and our bodies moved together, thrusting our cocks against each other. One hand unwound from my waist, and began playing with my nipples again. The reaction was instantaneous, and I broke away, glaring at him.

 

"Stop doing that unless you want me to finish early," I said, my voice severe. He looked at me, surprised delight evident on his features. "I could really make you cum just like that?" he asked in awe. I nodded, and he ducked his head in a movement to fast for me to follow, laving his tongue over my other nipple. My head tossed back automatically, a shocked cry escaping my throat.

 

I stopped his curious exploration of the potential of my nipples with a sharp tug on his hair. "I said cut it out. Next time, I promise you all the playtime you fucking want." Kaoru acquiesced, somewhat of a pout on his face. Hoping to erase it, I released his hair, moving down with my hand to stroke across his bare abdomen and down lower, stroking against his clothed erection.

 

He threw his head back, knocking it against the stall. A pleased groan escaped him, and he ground out, "Kyo. Fuck me." I smirked, chirping lightly, "Okay." With that I undid the zipper and button on his pants, sliding them down his legs, and pushing his underwear down with them. I glanced at Kaoru's bared cock, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

 

I felt a sort of unsure panic rising in me. How did I do this? "Kyo?" Kaoru asked, sounding bereft. "How do I do this?" I asked out loud, voice my inner thoughts. "I need to be stretched, therefore we need lube," he said, sounding, thankfully, calm and assured. I think he understood my dilemma now.

 

Thinking fast, I unlocked the stall door and, after checking to make sure no one had come in, ran to the soap dispensers, squeezing a bunch into the palm of my hand. "Will this do?" I asked upon returning. Kaoru was where I left him, except his pants had been hung up on the back of the door, so I guess he'd done something while I was gone. Checking the soap, he nodded. "It'll be alright. Mental note to self though: start carrying lube everywhere."

 

I grinned, leaning up to kiss him again. "Alright, so how do I do this now?" I asked when I pulled away. He grinned at me, turning around and presenting his ass. "Step one: lube fingers. Step two: put fingers in butt. Step three: Move them around," His voice was highly amused, and I suspect he was fighting the urge to laugh. Still, I followed his basic instructions. He gasped when I pushed my index finger inside, just up to the second knuckle.

 

Soon enough though, he was pushing back to meet my invasion, bracing himself on the handicapped bar on one side of the stall. I added another finger, and scissored them, and he cried out loudly. "What? What?" I asked, anxious to know if I'd done something wrong. I stilled my hand, and waited for a response.

 

Finally Kaoru managed to say, "Keep doing that. Feels good." His body pushed back against mine, driving my fingers deeper. He cried out again, and again, and again as I took the hint and kept doing that thing he liked so much. I guessed that was the elusive prostate everyone fucking talked about in sex ed.

 

Eventually though, he claimed he was ready. "Condom?" he gasped, still breathless from all the moaning he'd been doing just seconds ago. I nodded, reaching in my back pocket and pulling out my wallet. Opening it, I shifted through the contents until I found the condom hidden in the small change pocket. I didn't need to check the date; I changed the condom every month, just to be safe. I slipped my wallet back in my pocket, and quickly unbuttoned my pants, sliding them down my legs with my boxers (Tazmanian Devil, thank you very much!).

 

My cock was hard and dripping, no surprise there, and I tore open the condom packaging with my teeth, rolling it on one-handed. The other hand rubbed the leftover soap on, slicking me to make entry easier. I groaned at my own touch, and knew I wouldn't last long; damn Kaoru and his thing for nipples.

 

"Hurry it up," Kaoru hissed, his impatience obvious in his voice. Releasing myself, I stepped closer to him. Pushing at the small of his back, I encouraged him to lean forwards just a little further, to make penetration easier. 'Cause, you know, there was a height difference there. When the head of my cock rubbed against his hole, I fought the urge to simply thrust into him brutally.

 

Instead I took my time, bracing myself, one hand next to Kaoru's on the handicapped bar. The other snaked around his front, and stroked his cock. I was running on instinct and hoping against hope that I wouldn't fuck it up. When I was fully seated in him, feeling his hot, tightness clutch at me desperately, I groaned, resting my forehead on his back.

 

"Move. Please," Kaoru moaned, his voice sounding mindless. Propping myself up, I did as he asked. The angle was a little tricky, but I managed. Kaoru seemed to like it, judging from the noises he made. When I became a little more sure of myself, my speed increased and so did the intensity of my thrusts. Every little movement was heaven, ecstasy.

 

I came faster than I anticipated, and my orgasm caught me by surprise. "Kaoru," I moaned thoughtlessly, and imagined my cum, splashing against his inner walls, marking him as my territory from deep within. Even through that, my hand kept moving, and as I squeezed lightly, involuntarily at the head of his cock, Kaoru came also with a surprised shout.

 

We stood awkwardly for awhile, bent over. Kaoru's arms were shaking from strain, and my knees felt as weak as rubber. My head was again, resting on his back, breath ghosting out across his bare skin. The bell rang, loud and obnoxious, spoiling the moment between us. I wondered if it was the first or second bell, and found I didn't really care. Not that I ever did.

 

Still, we stood up, and I slipped out of Kaoru, pulling the condom with me as I left. Exhausted, we simply looked at each other for the longest time. "It's lunch time," he noted. I nodded, and said, "You can sit with me today, if you want." Kaoru reaching over, unrolling a bundle of toilet paper, cleaning off his stomach and rapidly softening cock. "That would be nice," he said, voice rough and subdued.

 

As he was cleaning behind him, I reached over and also began cleaning myself off. I flushed the condom, even though you're really not supposed to do that. We were slowly getting dressed, and walked out of the stall. We were at separate sinks, inspecting our appearances when other kids began filing in.

 

We left together and arrived in the lunchroom. I led him wordlessly to our delinquent table, and sat down, introducing him. Die greeted him enthusiastically, completely different from the other day, when he'd been intent on beating the kid up in the hallway. Toshiya was happy and friendly, flirting like there was no tomorrow. However, when he realized Kaoru had no interest, he winked at me. Shinya was quiet and polite, trying his best despite his shy nature to engage Kaoru in conversation and make him feel at home.

 

Me, I was myself. What can I say? I believe what I believe in one hundred percent, but I never said I was consistent in those beliefs. I think Kaoru grew to understand that though. It wasn't for a long time though, that I said I loved him. When I did, I think he was happy. I hope he was happy. Kaoru told me I have a funny way of showing how I feel, and I suppose that's true, but I get the point across eventually, right?

 

-FIN-  


End file.
